


Because I dream, I am alive

by troublemaker (shoseilovemail)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Shosei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoseilovemail/pseuds/troublemaker
Summary: "The most important thing is to keep my dream alive, because it keeps me alive in return. "
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Because I dream, I am alive

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for Shosei! I dont even have words for how much i love this boy. Now hes 20... this is more of a character study but somehow it turned into Rukisei... forgive me haha  
> I hope youll still enjoy it :3

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘪?

Dream?

People talk about their dreams all the time. Naturally, Shosei wanted to join the other kids in the conversation, but once this question came up he became silent.

Because he didn't have a dream.

He wondered what it exactly was, a dream. What you want to be? What you want to achieve?  
After some time, he figured that it could be anything. But the bigger question remained.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮?

Maybe he wanted to become a football player, an office worker, or a teacher, he didn't know. Maybe he wanted to climb Mount Fuji by himself, or master cooking, or be just a nice person, he didn't know.

What must it feel like, to realize your dream? Do you just wake up one day and think "Oh that's my dream now! " or is it a gradual process? Well, Shosei couldn't know as he hadn't experienced the feeling. He just accepted that maybe he didn't have a dream, and that was fine.  
He could just live normally, without a dream.

-

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘰𝘭!

It was almost hilarious, because Shosei realized his dream by waking up one day, just the way he had laughed at. But now that he had a dream, he knew the feeling, the undescribable feeling. He now recognized how important it was to have a dream, because it's something that keeps you motivated, that keeps you going forward.  
Looking back, Shosei had really needed that.

When Shosei told his mom about his dream, she wasn't sceptical as he had expected. She even supported him, told him that he should do whatever he needs to do to make his dream come true. Shosei was very glad, as working as an idol was a quite dangerous and risky job. But seeing both his mom and his sister support him was a big relief.

So he started doing what it would take to fulfill his dream. He found a liking in dancing, and started to learn it professionally at famous dance studios, not just in Japan, he even went to LA in the States to further his dance.

But it didn't seem to help.

No matter how much effort he put into his dream, it didn't seem to work out. No agency wanted him, not as an idol. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬-𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘰𝘭.

What was he lacking? Where was he lacking? What should he improve? These questions started to fill up Shosei's head. It came to a point where it demotivated him so much, he even thought of giving up. But can he, after all these years? He compromised with himself and decided to give up his dream when he turns 20 

Now he was already 19.

-

𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 19 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.

It was at this time, when everything seemed to be over, that Shosei stumbled over the ad for a certain show. 

「𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝟏𝟎𝟏 𝐉𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐧.  
夢を掴め.  
𝘚𝘦𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.」

Dream.

That was it. His last chance. He couldn't miss it. So he auditioned, and surprisingly he passed. He was very excited, and his family cheered for him. 𝘞𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘪! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦!

If they believe in him, he'll belive in himself too, Shosei decided.

-

Produce 101 Japan would become the show to fundamentally change his life. In various ways.

First, he met a very special person.  
Kawashiri Ren.

Ren was... to put it simply, amazing.  
He was a really talented and passionate dancer, he could sing as well, choreograph, was friendly, funny and a great leader. He was everything Shosei wanted to be. He was perfection in the younger's eyes. 

He started to admire the older, a lot, maybe even more than he should, but he didn't care. Ren shined like the sun for him. A bright, dancing star.  
Shosei wanted to be like him. So bad. But it got him fired up so he was able to work hard during the show.

But then, Highlight happened.

Sure, Ren was on their team and it was their advantage. Or so they have thought.  
The teachers kept calling Ren's choreography 'boring ' and 'dull '. Ren seemed to lose his mind over it and eventually Shosei realized that Ren wasn't flawless. He was just as full of flaws as him. Well, maybe not as much as much as Shosei.

But that didn't help much with his own strughles. He was not confident that he'd make it. Teachers had called him out before for his shyness on stage, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦. So what now? What will happen? What if everything goes wrong during the performance? Will he make the cut? It was wrecking his nerves.

One night he stayed up late talking to Ren. They talked about everyday stuff first but then the theme shifted to their upcoming performance. And eventually, Shosei had to get his feelings out.  
He told Ren about how he felt so worthless in comparision to Ren. About his fear that he won't make it. And about his fear that he'd might lose his energy to go on.

Ren stayed quiet for a while after Shosei had finished, but he eventually broke the silence.

𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦... '𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘰𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳. ' 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬.

And that was the first point at that his life changed completly.

-

Secondly, he met another special person.  
Shiroiwa Ruki.

Ruki had been in the same class as Shosei from the beginning, and also after reevaluation, but Shosei had never payed much attention to him. He thought that Ruki was just another one of these guys, an ex-idol whose former group disbanded. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘪𝘵? 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘳, he thought. Besides that, Ruki hung around other people, and Shosei usually stuck to Ren, so they ignored each other for some time.

Until the first elimination. 

Although the Highlight performance had been a success, Shosei only ranked 6th overall. His teammates told him that it was still a good number overall, 6th out of 12!  
But no matter how much they told him that, the remorse and the anxiety remained. He was second last in his team.  
Will he make it? If he loses now, what should he do? This is his last chance.  
He gave his all, but it wasn't enough.  
Maybe that was the reason for everything.

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.

𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧?

It was the night before the first elimination. Shosei's head was just full of anxious, fearful thoughts. He had already said goodnight to his roomates, but he just couldn't sleep because he kept thinking. He didn't want to interrupt the others' sleep, so he went outside to cry silently in the lobby. He hoped that no one would find him, but eventually someone did.

And out of all people, it was Ruki.

Shosei didn't reply to him, because he didn't want to talk to Ruki, he wouldn't understand.  
But the older one didn't leave just by that, he sat down next to Shosei.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦. 𝘔𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘰𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.

That made Shosei look up, and at Ruki. He understood? Ruki? Who always seemed so careless?

Apparently Ruki could read Shosei's mind, because he exactly responded to what Shosei had thought.

𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬.

"...So you're exactly like me... " was the only thing Shosei could think of to say.

"Yes, seems so ", Ruki laughed. "I always felt like you're similar though. "

"What? Really? ", Shosei said surprised.

"Yeah. You try to be strong, don't you? But on the inside you're just as thoughtful as me. "

"....Yes, that's true. ", Shosei had to admit.

"I knew it! ", Ruki laughed.

Though it felt like Ruki was making fun out of him, Shosei couldn't help but smile, because he could feel how genuine Ruki was actually.

"So ", Ruki said and shifted closer to Shosei, 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥, "tell me what's on your mind. You have my full attention. "

Shosei told Ruki everything. About how he realized his dream, how he travelled half the world in order to improve his dance but how he was still getting rejected regardless, about how he found the ad for the show and ended up here. Here, where he was constantly comparing himself to everyone, especially Ren who he admired so much. He felt like he couldn't reach Ren's level, though Ren had told him 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘪, he just wasn't good enough in his mind. And it drove him crazy, he was so afraid that it was painful.

Ruki listened patiently, without saying anything. After Shosei had concluded his thoughts, Ruki took a moment to think, then he said 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳? 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯.

Shosei didn't say anything. He couldn't think of something, he was too busy processing Ruki's words.

𝘈 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, Ruki continued, 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘦𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝘐𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦.

Shosei and Ruki became much closer after that. Shosei didn't expect it to ever happen, but he didn't mind it either. He felt like he wasn't comparing himself to Ren as much as before. Ruki presence was undoubtedly healing him, even if it was just in tiny bits.

-

Shosei may have started to get better, but soon, the third thing to change his life would come.  
The finale.

He never thought that he'd have made it this far so he was glad, but he was also more anxious than before. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘸? 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘸., these thoughts were filling up his head.  
But different to before, he had Ruki at his side. And they even were on the same team for the debut evaluation. It didn't make his fearful thoughts disappear, but it made them easier to bear, because he could share the burden with someone who felt the same way.

And on the night of the 11th December 2019, the debut lineup was finally announced.

4𝒕𝒉 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆, 𝑶𝒉𝒊𝒓𝒂 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒊!

Through some miracle that he couldn't believe himself, he was announced to be part of the final lineup. Of the global boygroup that'll change the world, JO1.

Nothing felt real when he was called, when he walked on the flowery path, when he held his speech. Only when he went up the stairs to hug the already announced members he snapped back into reality. Because there was Ruki who welcomed him with wide arms, he patted the youngers back, whispering into his ear 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦?

And when Shosei finally sat down on the chair for the fourth place, he realized that his life had fundamentally changed.

-

Since that day it has been over 4 months. Many things have happened, JO1 debuted, numerous birthdays, performances and more. Though they were very restricted in their activities, it didn't stop Shosei from spending the night before his birthday with Ruki.  
Since two people meeting up was still allowed.

Admittedly, Shosei would have never thought for Ruki to become such a person to him, but it wasn't a bad thing.  
Ruki was sweet and caring, he knew how to distract Shosei from his anxious thoughts that still popped up sometimes.

Now he's resting firmly in Ruki's warm arms, secured, safe, and at peace. They were wachting a Disney movie together, Rapunzel because it was Shosei's favourite. Ruki was not talking for once, because it was Shosei's birthday in few minutes, and Shosei himself was almost falling asleep, but then the clock striked midnight and Ruki snapped him back into reality.  
The older one started ruffling Shosei's hair wildly as he wished him a Happy Birthday over and over again. Shosei felt so happy, it was everything he needed in the world. 

And he rewinded his teens, he went back bit for bit, from his debut to the Produce 101 Japan Final, to the third, second, first evaluation, to his audition, to the ad he found, to his time in LA, to his first dance lesson, to the day he realized his dream.

He chuckled thinking of that time, because he once used to believe that he could live without a dream. What a fool he had been as a kid. His dream, he had always did everything to keep it alive, because sometimes in return, it was the only thing to keep him going, that kept him alive.

𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺.

𝑬𝒏𝒅.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or talk to me on Twitter @/shoseilovemail :3


End file.
